Let's make that future
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: What if Soul and Maka's realtionship could take the turn for even better when a little girl shows up to protected by them and this isnt just some little girl this little girl from their soon to be future. Can they protect her from the threat that is followwing her? What will happen between Maka and Soul, well your just gonna have to read and find out. SoulXMaka. review and comment
1. Chapter 1

V-Chan: I really need to get this story out of my head before it drives me crazy!

Soul: What story is that cutie?

V-Chan: W-well you'll have to wait and see ^/^

Tsubaki: What about Maka, Soul?

Soul: I love her too!

Maka: *Blushes*

V-Chan: Tsubaki guess what?

Tsubaki: What is it V-Chan?

V-Chan: *whispers in his ear*

Tsubaki: Ooooh V-Chan that's a great idea!

Maka: Read it or I'll take your SOUL!

* * *

You are my world my darling  
What a wonderful world I see  
You are the song I'm singing  
You're my beautiful Melody...

The woman had just finished singing her daughter to sleep when her husband came in with their daughter's backpack and other bag packed. The woman sighed not wanting to be separated from her daughter but she had no choice.

"Come on its time to take her to Lord Death."

"I can't do this, I don't want to leave her alone." The woman said hugging her husband while looking at their daughter one last time. The man sighed knowing she was going to have a hard time but it couldn't be help it just wasn't safe here for her right now.

"I'll get bags while you get her and make sure to grab her bunny or there will be problems." The woman said while grabbing the bags and went downstairs to wait. He nodded to his wife and walked over to pick up his daughter and bunny.

"We love you princess don't forget that."

* * *

~Death room~

The little girl woke up to find her parents and their boss talking and walked over to them. She looked down at her daughter with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked her mother while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"You're going away for a while because its not safe here for you right now and Lord Death is going to take you somewhere safe." She said to her daughter as she and her husband hugged her one last time.

"I don't want to go! I don't want to leave you!" The little girl cried while hugging her parents and her bunny. Lord Death had activated the mirror that would take the little girl to the past where she would be safe until her parents came to get her.

"Here princess it has a picture of me and your mom with your mother singing and me playing, whenever you miss us just open it up." Her father said while handing a music box. The little girl took the box and with tears in her eyes she hugged her daddy one last time then took Lord Death's hand and began to walk away into the mirror with tears in her eyes.

Soon their little girl was out of their sight making the woman cry in her husband's chest as he held her close.

"We'll see her again and everything while be ok, she's safe now."

The woman nodded her head when one of their friends came running towards them and said they were needed out front the enemies were growing stronger.

* * *

~past time~

It was a normal day for the Soul Eater gang while sitting in class watching Professor. Stein dissects some kind of rare animal. Soul was asleep while his partner/girlfriend was taking notes that she would help him with later at home.

Kid was ranting about how the cut was not symmetrical enough and passed out in a straight line. Liz was doing her nail while Patty was drawing her giraffes. Black Star was in another fight having Tsubaki help him of course. Soon the bell rang demising class to be over with.

"Alright class don't forget about your homework over spring break and if you don't have it done when you come I'll dissect you next class." Professor Stein said while lighting a smoke spinning out of the class over with his crazy laugh.

"Ready to go Soul-kun?" Maka asked while grabbing her books to put in her bag. Soul didn't answer for still being asleep from the boring lesion. Maka just giggled while rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Hey Maka you coming or what?" Liz yelled from the door way while looking in to see what was taking so long.

"You go on ahead we'll catch up." Maka yelled back while walking over to her boyfriend. Placing a soft light kiss on his lips Soul woke up fast with a huge smirk on his face. Maka giggled while grabbing her bag with Soul walking over to her.

"Coolest way to wake up thanks babe." Soul said with a wink while putting his arm around her waist. Maka just rolled her eyes with a smile while leaning into Soul as they walked. It had been six months since they defied the kishin and confessed their love for each other.

"Will Maka and Soul please report to the death room?" A cartoon like voice came through the speakers summoning the pair. The couple looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and went to see what Lord Death wanted with them.

* * *

~Death room~

"Now I want you to stay right next to Death scythe until I tell you to go over to them ok?" Lord Death asked the little girl as she nodded her head while holding Death Scythe's hand. Death Scythe nodded while making sure to keep the little girl distracted while he talked to the scythe meister and weapon.

"Hey Lord Death you called for us?" Maka asked while bowing to the Death god.

"Yes I have a new mission for you I want you two to take very each care of this one." Lord Death said while waving for Spirit to bring her over.

Death Scythe brought over a little girl for them to see who was holding a soft white bunny in one hand and in another was a suitcase. Maka awed at the little girl in front of her and ran over to give her a hug while Soul just rolled his eyes at how Maka behaved. Lord Death told Maka to put the little girl down which she did and happily walked back over to Soul.

"Now my dear why don't you introduce yourself to the people who will be protecting you." Lord Death Said pushing the scared and sad little girl forward. She looked up at Lord Death then Death Scythe who gave her a nod as a go ahead.

"Wait we are protecting a little brat?" Soul asked confused. Maka growled and gave him a Maka-Chop telling him to be nice to the girl. She walked closer to them which got the pair two stop fighting and look at the girl confused.

"Hello my name is Soka Evans." Soka said while looking down nervously while playing with her stuffed bunny ears that she was holding. Soul and Maka's jaws dropped. Soka had snow white hair in two pigtails, pink glowing eyes, and sharp teeth like Soul, but she had her mother's cute heart shaped face while wear a pink tank-top, demi skirt and jacket with pink flip-flops.

"Maka, Soul say hello to your daughter from the future." Lord Death said while clapping his big giant white hands. Maka being the first to snap out of it was in awe again while picking up her daughter to play with her.

"So why are we protecting her? Shouldn't she be with her parents in the future?" Soul asked looking at Soka who yawned falling asleep in Maka's arms.

"Yes Soka should be with her parents but you see your future selves were being threaten by a new kishin who was planning to take your daughter's life if there didn't agree to their demands."

"So our future selves thought she would be safe with us in the past where they couldn't find her." Maka said getting were this was going. Lord Death nodded his head showing Maka that she was correct. Maka looked at Soka worried about how she was taking all of this as she petted the girl's head.

"So we want you two to watch her while she is here until her parents come to get her, but don't think that means you get to deflower my Maka just because Soka is here Soul Eater." Spirit said while glaring at the boy while holding him by the collar. Soul just rolled his eyes while pushing Spirit off of him while thinking "too late to say that now old man," with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry sir we'll take good care of her, won't we Soul." Maka asked while looking at her lover.

"Of course cool guys take good care of kids especially if their future kid." Soul said while picking up Soka's bag to take back to the apartment. The two waved goodbye and left with Soka as she slept.

* * *

~On the way home~

"I can't believe it me and Maka have a kid together." Soul thought looking at the little girl with a blush.

"She is so cute and I can't believe it she's mine and Soul's." Maka thought waiting by the door for Soul to open. Quietly they made their way inside until a certain cat girl jumped on Soul causing him to have a nosebleed and waking Soka up to watch what was happening. Maka growled and grabbed the suitcase from him.

"Nice one Soul just do that in front of our future daughter." Maka said storming over to her room to help Soka Seattle in. Soul pushed Blair away while yelling at the cat girl who was in her cat form again. Giving Maka time to cool off Soul went into Maka's room to apologize but when he came in he was lost for words.

There was Maka fast asleep with their daughter cuddling up with each other to keep warm. Soul smiled at the scene and walked over to tuck the girls in while giving each a kiss on the forehead. Soul went over to the door and turned off the lights while saying "Goodnight my angels."

* * *

V-Chan: There we go the first chapter of let's make that future.

Soul: This is so far a cool story V-Chan.

V-Chan: why thank you Soul.

Maka: I can't believe it we have a daughter!

Soul: I think it's cool as hell!

Soka: Oooh Daddy said a bad word!

Maka: Soul no cursing in front of Soka. Makaaaaa-Chop!

Soul: OW THAT HURT!

V-Chan: I don't own soul Eater or the characters expect for Soka since she wasn't created by them.

Soka: Read it or I'll take your SOUL mister!

All the girls: AAAAAAWWWWWW!


	2. Chapter 2 always there and Smmyetry

V-Chan: Hey everyone this is chapter two of Lets make that future.

Soul: Wow let's see how this one will go

Maka: Aw Soka is so cute! I just can't believe I'm married to Soul!

V-Chan: IKR!

Black Star: WHEN DO I THE GREAT BLACK STAR COME INTO THIS STORY?!

Tsubaki: Plz calm down Black Star you'll come in soon!

V-Chan: She's right now sitting your ass down you blue hair pet monkey!

Maka: V-Chan doesn't own soul eater or the characters!

Soul: Read it or I'll eat your SOUL!

* * *

~The next morning~

Maka woke up to her alarm clock and something cuddling up against her side then looked down to see Soka cuddling up to her. Maka smiled at the little girl and gently moved out of bed trying not to wake up the tired little girl from her peaceful sleep. She tucked Soka back in and went to start on breakfast for everyone.

"Nyah~ good morning Maka-Chan! Who was the little kid you and scythe boy brought home last night?" Blair asked while sitting on the counter in her cat form.

"That's mine and Soul's daughter Soka her parents thought she would be safer in the past while they took care of a new kishin in the future since it was threating Soka's life." Maka explained while cooking up some waffles and sausages.

Blair had a giant grin on her face when she found out it was Soul and Maka's kid. Blair turned into her human form and walked over to take a look at the girl then came back.

"Aw she's so cute like you Maka just with Soul's hair."

"I know right but this is going to be one long weird mission." Maka said placing the food onto the table. Little footsteps were heard from behind with a small yawn with someone mumbling good morning mommy. The girls turn around to see Soka standing there just from waking up.

Maka blushed at being called mommy but in a strange way she liked it.

"Good morning Soka are you ready to eat?"

"Yes mommy can I have a glass of milk please?" Soka asked climbing up into a chair to sit and eat breakfast. Maka nodded and fixed her a plate then got her milk for her and went to go get Soul up to eat something before it got cold.

"Soul wake up it's time for breakfast!" Maka said while knocking on the door. Before she had to say it again Soul had opened the door dressed and ready to go which shocked Maka into amazement.

"Oh my god Blair Soul's actually ready without me telling him." Maka yelled and ran off to find Blair.

"No way Maka-Chan you're lying!" Blair said while looking at the girl who ran to the kitchen. Maka pointed to a laughing Soul who walked into the room finding this funny as hell. Blair's eyes widened because she also knew how lazy the scythe boy was in the morning.

"So what's the fucking big deal? I got ready early not a crime is it." Soul asked while pouring a glass of orange juice into a glass.

"OOOOOH Daddy said a bad word! Daddy you owe me a dollar." Soka said while pointing at a blushing but smirking Soul.

"Here you go kiddo now finish eating." Soul said to start eating something before breakfast was gone. They asked Soka about what she was like and what she like to do for fun and other stuff to get to know their daughter better. Soon the door busted open scaring Soka to run to Soul.

"YAHOO YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED TO SAVE YOU FROM ANOTHER BORING DAY!" Black Star yelled while walking into the kitchen with Tsubaki trying to calm him down. Maka growled at the hyper ninja.

"Maaakaaaaaaa-Chop!" Maka yelled while hitting Black Star with her Romeo and Juliet book while sitting back down to finish eating.

"Ow what the hell Maka?! Don't you dare hit your god like that with those books?" Black Star said while rubbing his to stop the throbbing until Soul slapped him upside the head.

"Dude don't curse in front of a kid." Soul said while glaring at the supposed to be best friend of his.

"Yea who is the brat anyway you two?" Black Star asked pointing the little girl who was talking to Maka and Tsubaki. Soul told him about the mission of protecting their future daughter and everything. Black Star laughed until some pulled at his pants leg.

"Will you play with me uncle god Black Star?" Soka asked with a smile on her face.

Black Star's face light up when Soka called him god and picked her up to go play with her.

"I your god like uncle Black Star will play with you since you can only see my god like self unlike my other followers." Black Star said taking Soka outside to play. All three thought yea right Black Star.

"Soul, Maka we actually came by to see if you wanted to go to the mall with us?" Tsubaki asked while smiling at her friends. Soul and Maka looked at each other and shrugged as in a why not way.

"Sure we'll go Tsubaki, let me grab my wallet." Maka said putting her plate in the sink then went to her room. Soon they came down to see that Black Star and Soka were nowhere to be found making Maka and Soul panic.

"Soka, Black Star where are you?" All three yelled looking around the area until they heard giggling from a tree not even a few feet from them. They walked over to see Black Star and Soka sitting in the tree grinning like two chaser cats while Soka giggled.

"Black Star get her down you should at least know not to take a kid up there?" Tsubaki yelled while glaring at her meister for putting a little girl in danger.

"What's the big deal? She is safe up here with her god of an uncle Tsubaki. So don't worry."

"I'm a monkey! Hehehehe." Soka said while climbing higher into the tree. Black Star laughed watching the girl climb higher as Soul and Maka began to worry about Soka falling out of the tree. Soka slipped from the branch under her foot and began to fall.

Everyone gasped as Soul ran under the tree catching Soka in his arms causing them to fall to the ground with a giggling Soka in his arms. Soul sat up to see if Soka was ok and if she had hurt herself anywhere.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Soka yelled in a fit of giggles while throwing her arms up into the air.

"Let's not and say we did ok Soka." Maka said while trying to stop her racing her heart while her hand on her chest. Soka pouted while Soul helped her fix her shoe that came undone. Tsubaki was yelling at Black Star for putting a little girl in danger like that as they walked to the mall.

Soka was hold Soul and Maka's hand laughing watching Black Star getting yelled at for letting her climb a tree.

* * *

~At the Mall~

"So where do we go first?" Maka asked looking at the others while holding Soka's hand.

"Well I need to go to the music store to pick up some stuff." Soul said with a shrug.

"I THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS GOING TO GAME STOP! LATER MY FOLLOWERS!" Black Star yelled while walking away from the others with Tsubaki following him to keep an eye on him. Soul and Maka shrugged as they went to the music store to get what Soul needed. Soka and Maka waited by the cds until Soka saw the piano room across the store and ran to it. Maka didn't notice her run off.

"Hey Maka got the stuff I need; Hey where's Soka?" Soul asked looking around the store for the little girl.

"She was just right here a minute ago."

Soul and Maka found her in the piano room getting ready to play a song on it so quietly they came in the room to listen. Soka began to sing and play making them join in with her.

**(The song is always there by the movie lady and the tramp2 I don't own it. Soka: Bold, Soul: Bold/italic, Maka: Italic.)**

**Soka: Always There  
To warm you in the winter  
Always there  
With shelter from the rain  
Always there  
To catch you when you're falling  
Always there to stand you up again  
Family...  
**  
_Maka: By your side  
In seconds if you ask it  
Arms out wide  
To welcome you to stay  
Near enough  
To listen to your hearts song  
Always there to help you on your way  
Family  
_**  
Soka: Family**

_**Both: Family**_

_**Soul: What is a family?  
Caring and devoted hearts**_

_Maka: With endless love to share_

_**Maka and Soul: Love that follow you everywhere**_

**Soka: Always there  
To welcome you in winter**  
_Maka: What is a family?_  
_**Soul: Arms out wide  
To welcome you to stay**_  
**Soka: By your side**  
_Maka: To listen to you hearts song_  
_**Soul: Always there to help you on your way  
Family**_  
_Maka: Always there_  
**Soka: Family**  
_Maka: Family_  
_**All: Family**_

Soka stopped playing with tears in her eyes when she played that song. It was the first song her daddy taught her and they would always sing it together like her past parents just did.

"Soka what's wrong?" Maka asked while giving her future daughter a hug.

"It was the first song daddy taught me and we all sing it together before I would go to bed. I want to go home!" Soka cried into Maka's chest missing her parents a lot.

Soul and Maka looked down at the girl with sad eyes knowing she missed them a lot but it just wasn't save for her there right now. Maka rubbed the little girls back in a soothing way to calm her down while carrying her out of the store.

"Soka do you want to get some ice-cream?" Soul asked seeing if that would help cheer up. Soka nodded while wiping away her tears with the back of her hands. Soon they got to the ice-cream parlor and waited in line with meeting up with Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Hey Soka what kind of ice cream do you want?" Maka asked looking over the list of flavors on the board thinking about what to get.

"BANANNA ICE CREAM!" Soka yelled happily while throwing her hands up into the air. The others laugh at Soka's happiness and order their ice-cream then sat down to eat.

"Soka do your aunts and uncles have kids your age?" Tsubaki asked while licking her ice cream cone.

"Um auntie patty and auntie Tsubaki went to the baby store to get a baby and should be here in 9 months but I don't know how they got the babies in their tummies. Doesn't that hurt?" Soka asked innocently while looking up at the bright red blushing teens except Black Star who was laughing his ass off.

"Soka I think your parents will tell you when you're older about how babies come into the world." Soul said trying to get rid of the blush across his cheeks. Maka and Tsubaki agreed while Maka cleaned Soka up so they could head to kid's house to hang out with him and the twin demon pistols.

"I THE GREAT BLACK STAR SAYS WE GO BUG KID AND MOVE EVERYTHING IN HIS HOUSE!" Black Star yelled while they walked to Kid's house while laughing like a hyena. The others sighed while Soka giggled at her uncle outburst.

Soon they arrived at Kid's house and rang the doorbell that rang of course eight times. Patty opened the door with a giant smile on her face and a giraffe in her hand.

* * *

~Kid's place~

"Heeeeeeeeeeey guys what's up?" Patty asked while letting them into house when she saw Soka. Soka waved hi to Patty with a smile. Patty waved hi back and took them into the back where Liz, Kid and she were hanging out at.

"Hello everyone and whom is this little one?" Kid asked looking down at Soka with a smirk.

"I'm Soka Evans; can I have some juice please?" Soka asked polity with a cute smile. Liz awed at the little girl while taking her in to get some juice while the others talked. Then Kid brought something up that made them really think.

"What are you going to do if you have a mission or if we have a group mission?"

"I don't think that will happen because Lord Death wants us to stay with Soka at all the time in case they come to get her from the past." Maka said while looking up at the sky with leaning against Souls back for support.

"Hey you guys where did Patty, Black Star and Soka disappear too?" Tsubaki asked looking around.

They looked around to see and hear that it was too quiet and then heard something come from the house. Quickly running into the house they see Soka and Patty with Black Star moving things around. Everyone turn to Kid who had tears in his eyes.

"THE SYMMETRY IS RUINED! MY HOUSE IS A DISCARSE! IT SHOULD BE BURNED DOWN FROM BEING ASMMYETRRICAL FROM THESE THREE! I'M TRASH JUST LIKE MY HOUSE! I WANT TO DIE!" Kid yelled balling on the floor like a baby while hitting the ground.

"THEN DIE ALREADY!" Liz yelled getting annoyed with the mini death god.

Everyone laughed watching Kid run around trying to fix his house. Soon Soka began to yawn and lean against Soul falling asleep while rubbing her eyes. Soul picked her up and whispered goodbye to the gang while heading home with Maka.

"Today was a fun day and I feel so sad for Soka, she really does miss her parents." Maka said while walking next to Soul to look at Soka.

"Yea well it can't be helped as uncool as it is she's here until her parents pick her up." Soul said while waiting for Maka to open the door the apartment. They put Soka in the guest room since Blair never used it and would sleep at the end of Maka's bed.

"Goodnight my Soul." Maka said giving him a quick but soft kiss on the lips then headed to bed.

"Goodnight my angel." Soul said while going into his room to get some sleep.

* * *

V-Chan: That's all she wrote people!

Soul: That came out better gud.

Maka: I agree. I like the piano scene that was so cute.

Kid: Ur kid ruined my symmetrical house Maka!

Maka: Maaakaaaaaaa-Chop!

Tsubaki: Um ok while this is getting out of hand. V-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater or Characters.

Soul: Read it or I'll eat your SOUL!

V-Chan: Souls are so yummy! ^.^


	3. please read

V-Chan: hey everyone sorry I havent written in a while since the computer had crashed.

Soul: Hey V-Chan it isnt ur fault that the computer crashed.

Maka: Yea so calm down ok? You'll be able to write soon as soon as it's fixed.

V-Chan:I know but I miss the laptop to write with *sighs* please hang in with me my reader's as soon the laptop is fixed I will post more chapter's.


End file.
